This invention relates to support devices. More particularly, the invention relates a device for supporting doors that carry large cantilever type loads. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to a support device particularly adapted for use on doors used in storage cabinets.
The battery console disclosed in the above application mounts a plurality of battery cells on the inner surface of a vertically hinged cabinet door. In doing so the cantilever loads imposed on the hinges of the door are greatly increased. This is especially true as the width of the door is increased because the load is placed farther from the hinge. Additionally, when large numbers of battery cells are mounted and/or very wide doors and high cabinets are employed, the cabinet is subject to tipping forward when the door is opened. Therefore, it can be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to provide for means of supporting the door, particularly at a point as far removed from the hinges as possible so as to prevent tipping of the cabinet and to reduce wear on the door hinges. The frame of the door in the above-mentioned battery console is typically a full 360.degree. frame and therefore, for both aesthetic and operational purposes, it is highly desirable to provide for a support that retracts out of sight. For ease in operation it is also desirable that the support extend and retract automatically as the cabinet door is opened and closed.